Service providers, for example, telecommunications service providers, may receive thousands upon thousands of service requests from customers. Customers may receive customer care service from the telecommunication service provider in several ways that may comprise visiting a web site that provides customer care from the telecommunication service provider, visiting a retail store of the telecommunication service provider, and calling into a customer care hotline of the telecommunication service provider. Customers may consult customer care for many reasons that may comprise one or more of broken screens on their mobile communication devices, transferring of contacts from one mobile communication device to another, changing their current service to another, changing their current plan to another plan, discussing bills received, dropped calls, out-of-country service options, dropping or adding a line to their service, and others. Telecommunications service providers may wish to address these issues as quickly and efficiently as possible.